callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Walker
Sergeant Logan T. Walker is a playable character and the main protagonist in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is David "Hesh" Walker's younger brother and Elias T. Walker's son. After passing all his tests on the battlefield, he becomes a member of the U.S. Special Forces unit, Ghosts. After the ODIN Strikes, he, Hesh, and Elias come together to cooperate with the remaining United States Special Operations Forces in California. Upon returning to his hometown, now gone "No Man's Land", Logan and Hesh find themselves joining up with Ghosts Captain Merrick and Keegan P. Russ to cripple the Federation forces from behind enemy lines while also hunting down Federation field commander, Gabriel T. Rorke, who killed their father. After the United States was able to cripple the Federation with the LOKI Space Station's strikes, he and Hesh hunted Rorke to avenge their father's death and the other Ghosts but he was captured by Rorke and is now enduring the same torture that Rorke was aflited. Biography Logan T. Walker was born in 2001 to Elias T. Walker, and his unnamed mother, he is the younger brother of David "Hesh" Walker. All of them Lived in San Diego, California. Told in Rorke Files, Logan was close to his brother, always following in his footsteps through out the years. Logan and Hesh attendend a unnamed school. When older, Logan and Hesh trained in the San Diego's woods, taught how to shoot, hunt, speaking without speaking, and become men. ODIN Strike in California Elias (moments before the Federation invasion of the ODIN Space Station system is used against America), tells Logan and Hesh a old war story about how he and and Sixty Tier 1 soldiers took on hundrends of Federation soldiers. Elias tells them of how The Ghosts were born. Hesh doubts his father, returning home, the first rods hit San Diego. Elias orders the two get to the house as he gets the truck. Logan and Hesh head to their house. As they make their way to the house, rods continue to pummel the landscape and slowly upturn streets and destroy nearby homes. After a short rush, they make it to their ravaged house only to find that they need to leave it immediatly. They push the front door open and jump down the steps just as a rod hits the area in front of them -- causing the street to sink in with multiple houses and cars while they make their way across this uneven turf to get to find their father. They head through a collapsing building before making another jump, Logan jumps but gets hurt, he and Hesh make it close but a gasoline truck falls, explodes. Hesh jumps out the way, Logan falls and blacks out, Hesh and Elias help Logan to the truck and the three leave San Diego. War Against the Federation (Ten years later) Ten Years after ODIN Strike and The Federation taking over, Logan and Hesh are in Fort Santa Monica, Hesh is playing ball with Riley, The two are joined by Riley, a german shepard Hesh has trained and adopted some time in the past ten years. The three of them are on a routine recon mission of the area outside "The Wall", a giant concrete wall built to protect the remaining citzens of California from the invading Federation armed forces. The trio continue along their route through a building before being alerted to an unknown presence, only to find it was a pair of deer looking for food in the next room. They continue through what is left of a theatre before moving outside to find a squad of Federation soldiers. After dealing with that squad the team continue their scouting to find more soldiers near a gas station excecuting civilians. Quickly neutralizing them, they receive word from the radio operator that the squadron of U.S. soldiers needs assistance combating a small force of Federation soldiers near the Wall. Logan, Hesh, and Riley follow this order and continue their fight inside of a sewerway with the U.S. troops. Shortly after making their way through all the enemy forces near the entrance of the Wall, an enemy attack chopper enters the area. Logan has to use the stash of MAAWS to take out the hind. After successfully destroying the helicopter, the team and surviving U.S. soldiers move into the zone behind the Wall to be debriefed on their next objective at Fort Santa Monica. They meet with their father, who now acts as one of the leading bodies of the fort. Elias tells Logan and Hesh that they are being deployed to their hometown in No Man's Land to link-up with a forward recon team and gather any intellegence on the enemy then report back. No Man's Land Logan, Hesh, and Riley make their way into No Man's Land as they tail the Federation's movements deeper into their territory. They enter the area occupied by some enemy soldiers in HAZMAT suits checking the area for dangerous substances. Hesh sends Riley to ambush the first group of enemies as they make their way back to their home. They take out another group of the HAZMAT soldiers before they find themselves at their now destroyed home. They enter the house through a hole in the side of the nearly destroyed building, heading towards the front door. Before they exit the house, Hesh finds an old MTS-255 on a side table and takes it. They head out the front door, the area ahead nothing but a crater full of rubble and ash. The only path forward is a small ledge from a left over road looking over an old church building resting precariously over the crater. They slowly move along the ledge, watching as the ground beneath the old church finally breaks and causes the building to collapse into the crater. The make it to the end of the ledge, only to find another group of Federation soldiers scouting out some abandoned houses. Hesh has Logan sync up with Riley to have him take out the squadron quietly. Riley takes out one man before going after another, barking to grab his attention and having Hesh take him out. Riley moves on to find more soldiers on the other side of the building, in a courtyard area. Hesh takes out the sniper before Riley goes in to take out the remaining enemies. After they are dealt with, Logan and Hesh meet up with Riley a bit further at another building with a closed door. Hesh notices there are troops behind the door, so he sends Riley into the building to flush them out. Taking cover by the door, Hesh sends Riley who manages to attack the squad and forces them out the door. Riley kills one soldier immediately while Logan and Hesh take out the rest. They continue their march through No Man's Land through an enemy camp near the ODIN Station wreckage, fighting off a small batch of enemies before heading deeper into the Federation territory. There are multiple enemies ahead, so the team decides to send in Riley to scout ahead. After making his way past a number of enemy soldiers, Riley spots two men, one suspiciously looking like a field commander of some kind and the other a captured special forces soldier on a platform on the road. One of the suspects is Rorke, current commander of the Federation forces. The other character is a Ghost under the callsign Alex "Ajax" Johnson, noticed by the distinct skull pattern painted onto his mask. Rorke interrogates Ajax for a short time before knocking him out and bringing him into a truck. Hesh and Logan move ahead, Riley meeting them past the party of enemy troops. They move into a wooded area before Riley begins to bark incessantly just before darting deep into the woods. The two soldiers chase after him, finding Riley growling at a pack of wolves. Hesh grabs Riley and pulls him back and begins to open fire, right before the wolves begin to attack the team. One wolf attacks Logan, pinning him to the ground. Riley rushes in and fights the wolf, Logan retrieves his sidearm and shoots the wolf. In the next moment the pack slowly close in and Logan is dry on ammunition, the wolf lunges directly towards Logan, before an unknown masked soldier tackles the wolf and manages to shoot at the wild animals and rescue him. His rescuer comes by to help him up; finding that it was Captain Merrick of the Ghosts, joined with his partner Keegan. Logan, Hesh, and Riley then join up alongside the two Ghosts to go after their comrade Ajax. The team heads towards the area's stadium, where they believe Rorke is going to take Ajax. They fight through a small team of Federation soldiers before reaching the road to the stadium. Rescuing Operative Ajax Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, Logan, and Riley reach to The Stadium to rescue Ajax. Logan is looking though the Remote Sniper, scanning for Ajax's location. Finding Ajax, being beaten by Federation Solders. Ajax is moved to a different location. Merrick and Logan grab MK32's and tag the trucks. Logan follows the others to the truck and pulls out his SC-2010, entering the truck, Keegan drives the truck though the stadium. Approaching the gate, Logan pulls out the C4, to blow the semtex and Merrick tells him that he can blow it when your ready. Detonating the charges, the truck pushes and destroyed truck through and Logan covers their truck. The truck goes though the stadium chairs and breaks though the lunch area. Fighting their way to a door, Logan use the Remote Sniper to take out federation soldiers were Ajax was located. Clearing the room, Keegan interrogates the soldier for Ajax's location. Riley gets his scent and Keegan slits the soldier's throat. The team fight though the deep grounds, the team put on Gas Mask's and throw tear gas under the door. The team fights though the enter stadium, Riley picks ups Ajax scent towards a door. Merrick orders Keegan and Logan to find another entrance. Keegan picks up a flare and tells Logan to follow. Keegan throws a flare at a federation soldier and kills him silently, finding the other entrance. Logan throws a gas and closes the door, he counts as Keegan dual wields his MP-443's and Logan counts to breach. Logan kicks the door and the team kills all Federation soliders. Riley finds Ajax in a dark room, Keegan cuts on a flashlight and see Ajax of blood loss. Ajax tells them that Rorke is targeting, than dies, Hesh goes to the other room and uses a flare to find the targets. Merrick says Rorke is targeting Ghosts. Hesh ask who's rorke, but Merrick says he dosen't matter. The team fight out of the stadium and fly away from helicopter. Fort Santa Monaca invasion / Becoming a Ghost When Logan, Hesh and Riley returned to base they discovered it almost competely overrun by Federation forces. Logan and Hesh take part in the counterattack looking for Elias, Logan using A-10 drones to even the odds until they are destroyed. However when they get back to the foward command center they find it abandoned and Logan and Hesh are almost killed until Merrick and operative "Ghost" blast through the roof and extract them to saftey in a helicopter. Hesh demands they go back for their father but "Ghost" reveals himself to be Elias and the missions into enemy territory were tests for Logan and Hesh to become the Ghosts. As they fly away Elias tells them that Rorke is hunting the Ghosts because he was one and tells Logan and Hesh of his mission to kill Diego Almagro 12 years eariler that resulted in Rorke being left behind and brainwashed. Gallery Logan Walker skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Logan's mask pattern. Los Angeles Recon Map.jpg File:Rorke File David Walker 2 CoDG.png|File on Logan and Hesh (younger) Trivia *Logan is the youngest member of the Ghosts. *Logan is the second most played character in the Call of Duty series, the first being Alex Mason. **However, he is the most played character in a single Call of Duty game, being playable in 16 missions. *Logan is the youngest human playable character in the Call of Duty series' campaign mode, as he is younger than 18 during the events of the mission Ghost Stories. *Logan wears his father's mask after the mission "Sin City". *In No Man's Land, the player can sometimes see Logan standing near Hesh while playing as Riley, as he will pace back and forth so he is not always visible. *Logan's mask pattern is the game's logo. *According to Logan's father Elias Walker, Logan reminds him of his mother. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters Category:Playable Characters